My Childhood Friend
by aalc95
Summary: Lucy Has known Natsu since they were kids and has loved him forever watch how Lucy and Natsu's friendship grows over time into something amazing. AU-One Shot- NALU


Disclaimer I do Not own FairyTail

When I was 2 My mother, Layla Heartfilia enrolled in the mommy and me program and that is where I met him Natsu Dragneel lets skip forward 4 years...

4 years later

"Natsu! what are you playing" I looked over his shoulder trying to see what he was doing. he gently nudged me off " I'm playing Pokémon Lucy you want to play?" I blushed "Yeah put I don't really know how to play" he laughed then handed me some of the cards he was holding. They looked Brand new "did you just get them?" he gave me the hugest grin "you can bet your blonde hair on that my dad got them for me!" I couldn't help but share his enthusiasm he was one of those people who get happy and then their happiness infects everyone else. "Lucy are you paying attention you're supposed to get these cards before you can attack!" I puffed my cheeks out "I think I'm going to make new rules your rules are too hard!" Natsu face palmed "this is what I get for trying to teach a girl how to play Pokémon!" I glared and put my hands on my hips "says they boy with pink hair!" I could have sworn he was breathing fire at this point "we have talked about this its light red!" I sneered "looks pink to me Natsu" he dived at me and started pulling my hair "I got you now!" it hurt but I wasn't going to let him win so I tickled him till he let go then we ran to the living room. At the time Igneel, Natsu's dad was watching us "whoa! where's the fire kiddos!" me and Natsu stop abruptly and try to act nonchalant "Nothing! right Natsu?" he nodded quickly "yup Nothing at all!" Igneel looked from Natsu to me then back to Natsu "why don't you two go play outside." we nodded then headed outside. "Hey Natsu I'm sorry for making fun of your hair" he looked up at me and grinned "its cool I pulled your hair so we are even!" I rolled my eyes "whatever!" we started walking to the playground only to find that Minerva and her gang were there "Look everyone its the happily married couple!" Natsu threw a wood chip at her "we aren't married! I wouldn't marry her!" I felt my stomach knot but I didn't know why "Natsu just ignore them..." Natsu looked towards me the slumped his

shoulders "Fine lets go Lucy"

6 years after that (we are 16 years old)

I finally got to come down to magnolia to visit Natsu its been a year since we last saw each other but we've been texting each other almost everyday I was finally going to tell him how I felt about him. "Lucy how you been!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug "I've been great what's new with you?" he sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head "well.." I was practically jumping up and down "tell me!" he started giggling "I got a girlfriend! her name is Erza and I really like her!" I felt like I had been deflated but I quickly recovered "that's awesome when can I meet her" he looked up in thought "I don't know we usually only hang out in school I'll ask her later!" I gave him the best smile I could muster "sweet!" we hung out all weekend but I never met Erza when it was time for me to leave I took a deep breath and decided not to tell Natsu my feelings "Well I'll see you again soon I hope!" I hugged him then started to leave "hey Lucy next time don't make me wait a year okay?" I smiled for real this time "okay! bye Natsu!"

2 Years later (we are 18 years old)

"Natsu has been acting weird for months but I never expected him to block me on Facebook! what the hell!" let me explain me and Natsu have been on edge for a few months now ever since he started dating this girl Lisanna and he got into a fight about something stupid and now he isn't talking to me. My phone starts ringing I

pick it up

"hello?" -Lucy

"hey there kiddo its me Igneel!" -Igneel

I instantly become less mad

"hey what's up?" - Lucy

"well Natsu is almost done going through basic would you like to go to his graduation?" - Igneel

I couldn't hold back my smile

"I'll be there! but wait i didn't know Natsu was joining the military." - Lucy

"I know that's why I called I don't like this Lisanna girl" -Igneel

"you don't how come" - Lucy

"well because you are supposed to be with my little Natsu not her!" -Igneel

I almost fall over

"how did you know I loved him" - Lucy

I hear him laugh in the background

"me and your mother have been plotting your marriage from day one." -Igneel

"but he doesn't feel that way towards me Igneel" - Lucy

"nonsense he has been in love with you since you guys were two!" -Igneel

I turned bright red

"what!" -Lucy

"that's right so take him back!" -Igneel

I took a deep breath

"Okay I will try." - Lucy

At the graduation

I dressed in a navy blue dress that ends right above the knees. My hair was down and I did my make up perfectly today is the day that I tell Natsu how I feel. I walked up to the entrance only to run into lisanna "oh my what are you doing here?" I gave her my best smile "I'm here to see Natsu's Graduation" she smirks "well he doesn't seem to be in the celebrating mood I just dumped him" my eyes widened with shock "why?" she laughed " I've found a new man his name is Laxus and he is sooo much better!" I glared at her and without a word went into the room the ceremony was being held I saw Natsu off to the side alone, he looked sad. I walked towards him he hasn't spotted me yet I finally reach him and stand in front of him "hey Natsu." he looks up in shock "why are you here?" I smiled "I wanted to watch you graduate of course, and I want to tell you something but that can wait." he stood up I looked up at him, he had gotten much taller he was almost 7 inches taller then me his pink hair was cut short but his ebony eyes were the same "you know Natsu you've gotten really tall" he forced a smile "yeah? I think your just short." I frowned "you don't need to pretend Natsu I ran into her and she told me" he looked down "It's okay she was my rebound for Erza anyway I'm just upset that she cheated on me with one of my friends that was a low blow" I grabbed his hand "It's gonna be okay now go graduate I'll be over there." i pointed to my seat next to my mom and Igneel. he smiled "Okay I'll see you after and afterwards tell me what you were going to say okay?" I started to blush but quickly hid it "okay I will" I walked over to my seat and watched the ceremony with my mom and Igneel "I'm going to tell him after the

ceremony" both my mom and igneel start squealing.

After the ceremony

I watched as Natsu walked towards me I got up and gave him a big hug "congrats!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside "tell me what you wanted to say" I took a deep breath "okay so I know you literally just broke up with your girlfriend but well I've waited 16 years to say this." he nodded "okay what is it?" I looked at him with the most serious look on my face "I love you and not in the you're my best friend slash brother way I love you in the romantic way." I looked up to see his face to find it rivalling the color of his face "y-y-you do?" I nodded "yes I do I love you Natsu Dragneel." he looked into my eyes then pinched himself "nope! not dreaming this is real! whoa!" he grabbed my shoulders "I love you too Lucy Heartfilia!" suddenly we heard a huge applause turns out everyone from the ceremony was watching "oh my gosh this is so embarrassing!" I hid behind Natsu he laughed "looks like Minerva was right all along you are going to be my wife!" I almost fell over "WHAT?!"

Present Day

I'm now Lucy Dragneel me and Natsu are married and have two children Nalu and Max and a cat named Happy its been 10 years since I confessed to Natsu and there isn't a day that goes by that I'm not glad I did.

The End

To the reviewer- OMG I'm so sorry this story is based off of mine and Brendon's thats why his name popped up Sorry!


End file.
